The Mistake
by HarryPotterLover927
Summary: Hermione the brightest witch of her age, finds herself lovestruck with a certain seventh year Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory. But when her name comes out of the goblet of fire. Will their love last? CD/HG pairing as well as FD/RW in later chapters. ABANDONED. I AM WORKING ON A FUTURE HG/CD
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. All are owned by the best writer J.K. Rowling._

Hermione's POV

I woke up to a cold breeze realizing I had left the window open last night, I got up and closed it. I had spent the last few weeks of summer with the Weasleys, as well as Harry. I bunked with Ginny, and Harry bunked with Ron. There are a few more weeks till school starts and i'm quite excited, though I've still been enjoying the summer. Mr. Weasley is taking us somewhere today. I don't know where yet. They did tell us to pack an overnight bag, so I was able to guess a bit. It was already 7:30 so, I lugged myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I turned the water and put the water setting a nice warm temperature. I slid into the bathtub and washed thoroughly. Being in someone else's bed makes you feel grubby, so I decided to wash away that feeling. I quickly got out as soon as I finished my hair because I didn't know how soon Mrs. Weasley would have breakfast ready. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt, and put on my favorite pink jacket. I walked back to Ginny's room and woke her. She was just like Ron. I had to pull her out of bed to get her up. "Hermione, what's the big deal? It's a Saturday we don't have to get up this early you know?" Ginny said a bit sarcastically. She looked at the calendar and realized that we had something special today. "Sorry, I'll get dressed, and if you want you can get the boys up," she replied. I nodded. I hurriedly walked to the room Ron and Harry occupied. "Harry, Ron! Get up Now! We have something huge going on today! If you were smart you would have marked it on your calendar. That's what they're made for." I yanked the covers of Ron. "Bloody Hell, Hermione. You didn't have to barge in here. Harry set an alarm last night. _Didn't you?_ " Ron asked. Harry tried to lie but he was never good at it. "Now hurry, I'm quite sure that I heard your mother calling!" I slammed the door giving them privacy to get ready, even though it didn't matter. We'd been friends for 4 years, you'd think we would have run into each other changing before. I pushed the thought out of my head. I was walking downstairs when I heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing. "I heard the alarm, Arthur. DON'T lie to me. I KNOW YOU COLLECT MUGGLE OBJECTS, ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I'll get rid of it, I'll get rid of it," Mr. Weasley answered. He walked up the stairs. "Oh Hi Hermione. Are the others up yet?" He questioned. "Yes, I just woke them up," I answered. "Good," He replied. He walked down the hall to his room. I walked down the stairs to the smell of sausages. I walked in the room and plopped down in a chair.

Harry's POV

"Bloody Hell, she might be our friend but she sure is rude," Ron said. "Well, I did forget to set the alarm. So maybe it's good she came in to wake us up?" I answered. "Well, what if we were _changing?_ " Ron asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, "But we _weren't_." Ron shut up after that and we continued to get ready. We practically ran out of the room because we smelt sausages. Ron went to get Fred and George who were already coming out of their rooms because they smelt the yummy breakfast too. Ginny was walking down the stairs and was almost trampled by the four boys _running_ down the stairs.

Ron's POV

As we came down the stairs we saw that Hermione was already sitting down in a chair nearest to the window. Harry and I tried to sit next to her, but Ginny got there first. "Mornin' mum," I said energetically."Morning Ronikens," She replied. "Mum! Stop calling me that! When I finally got Fred and George to stop too," I pouted. Fred and George were laughing so much they were almost on the floor. 'Now, now. Everyone at the table, family meeting," Dad excitedly stated. All of us sat down and began to eat. "Now, you're probably wondering what the big deal is about today, well the thing is-" Dad was interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and walked there, he opened the door and smiled. "Mornin' Amos!" He said kindly. "Mornin' Arthur! Lovely day for a quidditch game huh?" He said rhetorically. "Quidditch game?!" Ginny exclaimed. All us buzzed with excitement. But she was smiling, or talking with us. She was staring at a certain boy.

Cedric's POV

I walked in the burrow happily. I loved Quidditch, I even played as a seeker on the Hufflepuff team at Hogwarts. I saw all of them and I smiled. I know them because they go to Hogwarts as well. All of the Weasleys are easy to notice because of their flaming red hair. Hermione blushed, I had no idea why though. I mean the window was open and it's quite hot outside. So she might just be hot. And yes she is hot, in my mind she is. It's not common for a seventh year to have a crush on a fourth year. But, things can happen. Hermione is not a girl who would be considered the prettiest, but there was something about her, that made me think about her in a new light. I know it's crazy, but I think I like her. "Hey Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione," Cedric lingered on that last name. "Hey Cedric," They all said. Hermione was looking at the floor, kind of ignoring him. She couldn't be, he pushed the thought away. "Are you excited for the game? It's Ireland vs. Bulgaria," I said starting to start a conversation. "KRUM!" Ron shouted. He's my favorite on Bulgaria. But Ireland is my team. "So Cedric who are you betting on winning?"George asked. "Yeah, and would you be willing to put some money in on it?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley slapped them for that, "NO BETTING WILL BE DONE IN MY HOUSE!" The twins nodded, red in the face. They looked like tomatoes but that's rude to say out loud. Mr. Weasley looked at the clock, "Well time to head out, bring your bags, well be staying overnight." We all stood up. "Bye mum," The redheads said. Mrs. Weasley planted a kiss on Ginny's forehead. "Mum," she said embarrassed. Then we were off…...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: None of the things in this story belong to me except the plot line. All rights to the best author J.K. Rowling._

Hermione's POV

"That was AMAZING!" Ginny said dreamily. I felt a bit bad for Ginny. She actually wants to play on the Gryffindor team but, doesn't want to ask her parents for one because they're so expensive. She's able to show her love for watching, but she asked me to never tell anyone of her wanting to play. We continued to walk towards the tent, till Mr. Weasley said that we were here. I looked at the small thing. It was old and a nasty grey color.

"Um, Dad isn't this a little small for all of us? Shouldn't we get another tent?" Fred asked, beginning to count all of us.

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "Wait till we get inside, kids." I was doubtful, all of us were, but we listened and walked inside the tent.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed. I heard myself let out some OOO's and Ahhhh's. It was so beautiful, I couldn't look away. It was decorated in scarlet and gold because we were all Gryffindors.

"Girls, your room is over there, and boys your in here," Mr. Weasley said happily. I walked in the other room and took a good look around.

'It's a shame we're only staying for a day," I called to Ginny. She was too amazed to respond to me. The room was adorned in light blue, with two windows with seats and bright pink pillows. In the center of the room, there was a bunk bed. It was white oak, had navy blue covers. The pillows were the same pink as the ones on the window seats. There were two small dressers that were the same material as the bed, they only had two drawers, which was more than enough. I sat down my bags.

"It's amazing! How could dad afford something so extravagant?! I love it! I call to-" Ginny was almost finished when I interrupted.

"TOP BUNK!" I giggled. "I beat you!" I laughed.

Ginny's POV

"Hermione! That was really rude you know!" I said a bit hurt.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm older anyway," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, but my dad played for the tent," I answered rudely. Hermione rolled her eyes. We began to unpack and we even turned some music to lighten the mood.

"Girls, get dressed up, I have some people coming over, Cornelius Fudge and the Diggorys. Now get dressed," Mr. Weasley left the room. Ginny smiled.

"Oh Cedric, I love you!" I teased. "I want to impress you so I'm wearing this fancy dress!" Hermione threw a pillow at me.

"Shut Up Ginny!" Hermione hissed. "Be quiet! The boys will hear you," Hermione whispered. "Fine," I replied arrogantly. "I'll go first," Hermione pointed at herself, "Ball Gown!" Hermione's casual outfit was replaced with a beautiful ball gown. It was a knee length black dress. It had a smooth black underdress, then it had a tulle overlay, with gold sequins at the bottom of the skirt. It made Hermione look older, which is why I think, she was wearing it. "You look so pretty Hermione! Perfect for Cedric," I knew she was gonna hit me for that, but since we're best friends, so I didn't care."Oh Ginny," She said annoyed. "Ballgown," I said. My tee shirt and shorts were replaced with a white lace dress. It went up to my neck and went down to my knees. It was tied with a pretty pink bow. "That dress looks great on you, Gin," Hermione exclaimed.

"Let's hurry, and do our hair now," I said rushing. We sat on the window seats and Hermione began to tightly braid my hair, into two dutch braids. She tied each end with a pink bow. Then I brushed Hermione's hair till it was so puffy it looked like a fro. Then I put it in a medium ponytail, and put a gold scrunchy around it, to match her dress. "Thanks, Gin!" Hermione said happily. Hermione put a bit of blush on, a little gold eyeshadow, and finally blood red lipstick. She pushed the makeup towards me, "Why don't you put on some?" "I couldn't, besides dad wouldn't approve," I sighed. I thought of boys, and wondered if I put makeup on, would they like me? I know Neville did.

Cedric's POV

"Hi Arthur, I'm so glad you invited us, if you didn't we'd be going hungry," My dad said jokingly. "I'm glad to it'll be nice to have some company," Mr. Weasley shook my dad's hand than mine, "Hey Cedric, how's Hogwarts? You got a girlfriend yet?" I awkwardly smiled, "Great, no not yet. I had one in 5th year but we've stopped talking." "Ahh," The Weasley told me. I nodded. I took a seat in a chair and waited for the other redheads. "Kids, our company is here!" He yelled. The boys scrambled, in the room and took a seat. "Hey guys, the game was pretty good wasn't it?" I said. "It was GREAT!" Ginny yelled bursting in the room. Mr. Weasley gave her a dirty look and she apologized. Hermione silently walked in and walked to the sink. Oh. My. Gosh. Was she beautiful or what. She was wearing a black and gold dress, and her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. I had never seen it like that before, but I loved it. "Hi H-Hermione," I stuttered. She turned her head and I saw her face; her rosy cheeks and her luscious red lips made my heart flutter. "Hi, Cedric," She answered. _Tell her you like her._ **No.** I told myself. No matter what I couldn't tell her. She'd think I was a creep, liking her. A seventeen year old, liking a fifteen year old. What would her parents say? "Ok everyone, if you'll sit down, I'll magic some dinner up," Hermione said. Her sweet voice rang in my ears, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her. I didn't want to tell her in front of everyone though. I thought of possible times, on the Hogwarts Express, at school, on Christmas. All of them would never do, because I kept denying that I liked her. When I looked up the flowers on the table were gone, and it was replaced with a huge feast. There were biscuits, soup, and roast beef. Then for dessert there was ice cream, pudding, brownies, and finally cake. I didn't know where to start, I wanted it all. I picked a plate of the stack, and went over to the biscuits. I reached forward and my hand was met by another. It was Hermione. "I'm sorry you go first," We said together. "Sorry," I stepped back. She grabbed a biscuit and walked away, she turned back and we locked eyes. Silver met with blue. If I didn't turn away then I wouldn't have the strength too. I grabbed a biscuit, and walked towards the dessert.

Thank you soooooooo much for reading this chapter! There was a little human affection between Hermione and Cedric, and I can't wait to add more! In most of these stories its Hermione who is hopelessly in love with Cedric, but I wanted to switch it up. Please review my story and tell me what you want to see in later chapters. The next chapters will have spoilers on the Goblet of Fire, so be careful. Ron and Fleur are gonna be getting it on! lol


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except the plot. All rights to the best author, J.K Rowling._

Hermione's POV

September 1 was here, the day we left for Hogwarts. In my mind school couldn't come soon enough. Ever since the Weasleys dropped me back off at home, I was bored out of my wits. I loved my mum and dad, but without magic, and my friends, my life was boring. I woke up at 6:30 to make sure I had time to get ready, and make time for my annual before Hogwarts ice cream cone. It would be my fourth year! I'm so excited to learn the spells, eat the food, and see the teachers! Well all except professor Snape. I lay in my bed, my eyes groggy, I rubbed them trying to open them, because the light was forcing them shut. I finally got myself out of bed and I opened my door. The lights were still off, so I figured my parents hadn't got up yet. I silently walked to the bathroom, so I didn't wake my mum and dad up. I shut the door of the bathroom, and began to undress. I stepped into the shower, and felt the cold water pierce my skin. As I lathered my hair with shampoo, I thought about what had happened the night of the Quidditch game. Was it hate? Embarrassment? Love? I lingered on that last thought. When I got out I dressed in my Hogwarts uniform, all except my robes, I'd put them on, on the train. I brushed my wet hair and put it in a braid. If I put it in a style while it was wet, it'd look prettier when I took it out. After I got out I looked at the clock "7" I whispered. I ran back to my room, and took out my homework. "Potions," I spat, "All Snape does is make my life miserable." I read the required page numbers, and wrote my paper. I put all my new books and quills in my trunk. I began to pack, packing clothes, my robes, shoes, and my wand. I took my pouch of wizard money, so I could buy things while I was there. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I cried a bit. I go through this every year. I want to go to Hogwarts during the summer, but then when its here, I don't want to leave my parents. I wiped my eyes, "Don't cry." I told myself; but they kept coming. I walked down to the kitchen and saw my parents were making breakfast. "Morning Hermione," My mum said. "Excited for the big day?" My dad asked me. I nodded and went to hug him and my mom. I walked towards the table and pulled out a chair. I sat, and looked at the yummy breakfast, when my parents sat down I dug in, and began to eat. My mum gave me a look, and I knew what it meant. I said my prayers, then started to eat again. It was stack of blueberry pancakes, with whipped cream on the top. Blueberries surrounded the single strawberry on top. I cut my pancakes like a cake, and ate each section one at a time. I had a glass of orange juice to drink, and had grape jam and syrup on the side of my plate. "This is delicious, mom!"I said through mouthfuls of food. "Thank you, Hermione. Quit talking with your mouth full," My mom replied calmly. I smiled embarrassed, then in a flash, it was time to go.

Cedric's POV

"September 1, the best day in my mind," I thought. As my father and I drove to Kings Cross, I imagined what the year would be like. Hogwarts was my favorite place, and where I held most of my favorite memories. This year was my 6th. I had to make it count. I only had two years left to make a difference, so I couldn't let one day go to waste. We lived really close to Kings Cross, so we didn't have to travel much. I opened the car door and got out, I ran to the door my father panting to catch up to me. I was inside, I saw the trains going in and out. I grabbed a cart, and put my trunk on it. My dad came inside and walked up to me. "Go-to-platform-"He panted. I nodded and ran through the brick wall; and I was in. "I love it here!" I yelled. Some students turned their heads towards me. Younger girls looked at me with affection, I rolled my eyes and ignored them. All except Hermione Granger. The fourth year, that I just so happened to like. I was hopelessly in love, She was 15, I was 17. We didn't mix, there was nothing I could do. I shook my head. _You like her, tell her._ _ **NO;**_ I wanted to tell her, but that small piece of me says no, and I always listen to it. I ignore it, wanting the school year to be something besides obsessing over Hermione Granger. I hugged my dad, "Love you dad," I whispered. "Love you son," He responded. I turned and pushed my cart towards the train, and hoisted my trunk on the train, I turned and waved to my father, then went to look for a compartment. I looked around and realized one was open, I walked into the room, shut the door, and sat down. I counted my money, seeing how much candy I could buy. "2 chocolate frogs, 3 licorice wands, and 1 pack or Bertie Botts every flavor beans," I said to myself. Someone opened the door, "Harry, you must tell Dumbledore or Sirius about the dream, and your sca-," She stopped. It was Hermione. She looked over at Harry and Ron and they turned, to try and find another compartment. "Wait! Don't go, I get lonely all alone. It's nice to hang out with real friends," I begged. They looked at each other again, then they decided to come back and sit down. "So you excited for this year?" Harry questioned. Ron nodded, while Hermione was sitting in the corner practicing her magic. She was doing sixth year magic, I knew because I had some older friends. I was amazed. "I'm really excited, especially for the food," I joked. Ron snorted, Harry laughed, while Hermione just sat there practicing. _You do not like her, you do not like her._ _ **Yes I DO!**_ I couldn't stare at her any longer, I told them to wake me when the trolley came, so I could get some candy, then I dozed off.

*************************************************************************  
Harry's POV

"Wake me up when the Trolley comes," Cedric asked. "Sure," I responded. I took out my robes and put them on, then took out my wand. "Accio Dudley's ipod!" I yelled. I waited nothing came. "Guess it doesn't work this far away." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Haven't I told you? It won't work that fa-" Suddenly, the mp3 player burst in the room. Hermione looked REAL embarrassed. "Anything from the trolley?! Anything from the trolley?!" The lady yelled. Ron opened the door, and I woke up Cedric. "5 chocolate frogs, 3 licorice wands, 4 packs of Bertie Botts," Ron said, "Is that good?" "Yep, thanks," Cedric replied. I opened my chocolate frog and bit into it, milk chocolatey goodness. I took the card out, "Dumbledore again." This was the third time I had gotten this card. I put it in my pocket, and began chewing

the chocolate again.  
*******************************************

Ron's POV

"First years with me!" Hagrid yelled. We got in another boat with Neville instead of Cedric. "Bloody hell! You'd think they could magic these oars," I said struggling. "RON! IT'D Be GOOD FOR YOU To EARN SOME STRENGTH ANYWAY," Hermione shouted. Neville had almost fainted, because he saw a huge ship appear out of the water. "AHHHH!" He yelled. We swerved out of the way, and followed Hagrids boat. "HAGRID! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Harry yelled. "Oh Well yer find out when yer get inside," He smiled. We got out of our boats, and walked into the huge castle. Hogwarts. We smiled, happy to be back. We all walked in and looked at the decorations, Hermione was mesmerized by the enchanted ceiling. It was a beautiful galaxy, filled with purple, pinks, and blues. Harry and me led her to the Gryffindor table, and we sat down waiting for the sorting ceremony. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. We will begin with the ceremony," Dumbledore announced. The first years walked in and stood in a line. "When I call your name, please sit on the stool, and wait to be sorted," Mcgonagall announced. "Ricketts, Savannah," the hat was placed on her head and she was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Johnson, Grace," She was sorted into Slytherin. "Green, Liam," Hufflepuff! The kids just kept on coming. Finally the last girl had walked to the stool. "Olivia Walk, Gryffindor!" She walked to our table and sat next to Hermione. "Hermione Granger?! It's an honor to meet you, your so smart, your my-my role model!" She squealed. Hermione smiled. "Now, let us sing our school song!" Dumbledore said. We sung the school song and dumbledore smiled. "Now, I have some fantastic news! This year, we'll be hosting the TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!"He yelled. There were gasps, and yells of excitement. "Bloody hell! Harry maybe we should try to get in! The glory we'd have if we won," I yelled over to Harry. "Now, meet your fellow wizard school Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!" Dumbledore yelled. Then the doors to the great hall opened. A huge line of girls came walking in. They wore blue dress coats with light blue shoes. The wore the same blue hats over their flocks of flowing hair. Although all was beautiful, one struck my eye. She was tall, with striking blue eyes. She had silver blonde hair, pulled in a loose ponytail. The Beauxbaton girls walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Then a group of boys came in. They wore red fur capes and their hair was shaved in a buzz cut. "Viktor Krum?!" I shouted, " I didn't know he went to Dumstrangs!" The Durmstrang boys sat down with the Slytherins. "Now, I know you're all thinking that your all going to enter, but Barty Crouch from the Ministry of Magic, approved only 17 and up," Boo's emanated from the crowd, "This is for your own safety." There were frowns everywhere. "Bloody Hell! Whys that for?" I yelled. "Well Ron, Dumbldore doesn't want kids to get killed. And, not everyone wants that much glory," Hermione said annoyed. "Now, let us eat!" Dumbledore said happily. Then a feast appeared on each table, exactly what each kid liked. I chose a huge range of dessert. Pudding, Ice Cream, Cake, and Fruit tarts. Of course Hermione and Harry chose much different. Harry chose half of the dessert I did, and Hermione only chose one! "Hermione, Are you going to eat anymore than that?" I asked. "No. This is a good portion for me. Anyways, they'll be plenty more times for me to eat dessert," She answered. I rolled my eyes.

Cedric's POV

I looked over at the three other tables, frowning. I wanted to be anywhere but here. All my friends were just going on about their girlfriend or boyfriend. I had enough of it. It was upsetting. To think about them getting married, then I haven't even had a second girlfriend. I got up and walked towards Dumbledore, and pulled up a chair at the teacher's table. I had never actually done that so I hoped it was allowed. I sat and took a biscuit. Snape stared at me, and continued to eat. Dumbledore turned his head towards me and smiled, "Good evening Mr. Diggory." "You too," I replied. He began to talk with the other teachers, and realized I was welcomed. I bit into my piece of steak and chewed it steadily. I took a grink out of my goblet, then I burped. The teachers all looked at me, all I could do is bluch and smiled nervously. Then Dumbledore burped, "My my, that drink is bubbly." He laughed. I smiled. Harry looked over and waved, I waved back.

Finally, it was time for bed. This year, I was a prefect. So I had to lead the fellow Hufflepuffs. I lead them all through, the stairways, and finally got to the protrait gaurding the entrace. I said the password and led them inside. Everyone ran to their rooms where their luggage was, but I chose to sit in front of the fire. I layed down, thinking about the Triwizard Tournament. "Is this seat taken?" A second year asked. "No, sorry." They sat down. "You'd be great, you know," They said. "Excuse me?" I responded. "You'd be great for the Triwizard tournament," The answered, "Your good at Quidittch, athetic, smart." I thought about it. They stood up and left. Then I said aloud, "The Triwizard Tournament, huh?"

 _Thank you SOOOOO much for reading this chapter! It was a sturdy four pages. Sorry if it still is a little short. I've been trying to increase how long they are. Comment and follow!_


End file.
